


His Reaper, Desirable

by mambo_music_intensifies



Series: SebaGrell drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Consensual, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, SebaGrell - Freeform, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/mambo_music_intensifies
Summary: Grell arrives at the mansion uninvited but ends up getting exactly what she came for, and more.





	

"Goodnight young master." Sebastian whispered putting his hand over his chest and bowing then swiftly turning around as he headed for the door, candelabra in hand. 

He clicked open his pocket watch, the time was 11:43 PM, "Time to prepare for tomorrow." the demon thought to himself as he snapped the watch shut.

He headed down the large, vast hallway of the Phantomhive estate, the paintings seemed much more alive at night. 

Whilst walking past a large window in the corridor he heard a knocking from outside. Befuddled, he pulled open the curtains and saw a reaper peering though the glass with that familiar lovestruck face. 

"Not now..." He swung open the windows squeezing Grell who was hanging on one between it and the outside wall. "Bas...sy♡" She gasped between breaths. She then smoothly vaulted the window and landed inside the hall.

"Oh, how I missed my sweet Bassy," she exclaimed hugging him tightly "he must have felt mutual longing or else he wouldn't have opened the window, no?" She teased with that long sharp grin.

"I was hoping gravity would help me in this matter so that you would fall off the window and I wouldn't have to escort you down the stairs." He jested as a small grin appeared on his face

"Oh lover, why must you tease me so!" She grabbed onto his arm as they walked down the hall rubbing her face against his shoulder. 

"Now Grell, I have told you many times not to come around the mansion uninvited."

"But I'm never invited!"

"Precisely."

She smiled up at him and excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Her knee bent up as she continued pressing at his lips. 

Candelabra still in hand and an arm stretched out behind him Sebastian's lips were shut tight and eyes open wide not engaging in the motions she desperately wanted him to. 

She stopped as a frown appeared on her face, "Can't you just try kissing me back, just once? You might like it Bassy, I've been told I'm quite good you know."

"Now, now, Grell I don't have time for foolish games, I must prepare for tomorrow we will be having a guest. Do you not have any souls to reap in all of London?" Sebastian questioned as they continued walking down the hallway near the stairs,

"Sadly not, no fun for me tonight. I was hoping since you, being such a gentleman and all, would have been able to show a lady a good time. I guess I misjudged my Bassy." 

"You didn't misjudge,"

A glow appeared on Grell's face,

"You see, I am one hell of a gentleman."

"Aaand err, what exactly do you mean by that?" She inquired looking at him, they were now at the top of the stairs.

"If I allow you to kiss me, and I give all the effort I possibly can in return will you promise not to invade the mansion after this night? One day I may possibly think you're here to reap the young master and I may fight back. For his safety I am bound and it's for you as well." 

What resembled sparkles appeared in her eyes as she grabbed both his hands, squeezing them tight, "Oh, Bassy! That may be the greatest deal in the history of deals! I accept your offer with the greatest enthusiasm, my love!" Bending over rubbing her cheek on his hands. 

"Then follow me," Said Sebastian

With great excitement she followed him down the stairs almost floating behind him, she hoped this wasn't going to be some sort of trick, the thought had passed her mind but in this moment she didn't care she was behind the love of her life and possibly getting what she wanted most.

They entered the library, large and covered wall to wall in hundreds maybe thousands of books the only light was from the candelabra Sebastian was carrying and a single flame burning in a candle near the entrance. Grell entered as Sebastian shut the door, Grell turned around and said, "My, how romantic, now when is this deal supposed to begi--" she was interrupted by those piercing red eyes reflecting in the light, for the first time in her life she was speechless, was this really happening?

"The deal was, if you remember, _you_ kiss _me_ " Sebastian set the candelabra on the table, "So, do it. No tricks. I do not lie." He said in a low tone almost resembling a growl. He removed his tailcoat folding it across a chair near them, carefully taking her glasses and setting them on top, "You should know I am not one to break deals." He said as he loosened his tie.

Chills went down her spine. Strangely she was nervous. This was different than attacking him for a joke, although she was always serious in her love, it was always lighthearted, now, it was real. 

Slowly she walked toward him, her long red hair flowing behind her, afraid he might be lying about not lying and might actually kick her in the head. She got closer and closer to him, Sebastian not breaking eye contact once, she got face-to-face with him. Lips not even two centimeters apart. She gulped and went in sofly. Lips pressed against his and she moved in steady motions. He complied kissing back just as he said. Their movements aligning perfectly as it started getting faster and more intense. Finally, Sebastian opened his mouth and pressed that devilish tongue against her lips inviting her to open her own mouth. She quickly jerked away and blushed, "You're... serious? You're actually serious!?" He smirked and leaned in trying again and this time she copied, slowly opening her mouth their tongues pressed together, the sweet taste of each other's mouths covering their lips. 

Their tongues entwined and breaths getting heavier, Sebastian licked her tongue and she in reflex bit his lip wih those sharklike teeth, as he bled he whispered, 

"Lick it off." 

She happily did so, running her tongue across his chin and back up to his lips as they continued their passionate kiss.

Sebastian maneuvered his leg between her thighs, she gasped, embarassed, "Bassy, I-I was hoping you wouldn't feel that." She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head looking down and blushing. 

"I said I would give all I could in return, that didn't mean it would stop at just this." The butler smiled that devilish smile as he rubbed his thigh between her, making her shudder in response.

Suddenly, all nervousness in her melted away as she pulled him toward the library floor, Sebastian's eyes were wide thinking she would be tense the whole time but she had been anticipating this moment since she first laid eyes on him. His back flat on the floor, eyes still open from shock, Grell straddled his hips. "You're finally mine now Bassy! I've been waiting so long!" She smiled again those sharp teeth grinning down on him, she began taking off his tie and unbuttoning his waistcoat pushing it to the side she worked on his white dress shirt, untucking and unbuttoning to reveal his pale chest she rubbed her hands across the smooth surface, her vicious smile turned to confusion and her hands froze. 

As he laid there on his back with his gloved hands resting above his head he sighed. "Now that you're finally here, you don't know what to do next, am I wrong Grell?" She furrowed her brows, "Of course I know what to do, I'm going to ravage you, you bloody demon!" He scoffed as he took her arms and sat up, she sat between his thighs with her knees bent and legs behind him, he looked her in the eyes and bit one of his gloves taking it off and revealing his bare hand. He removed the coat that was once Madame Red's in one fell swoop. He took her by the wrist and guided her hand toward his groin. "Perhaps I can help you remember what you were going to do." He placed her hand on his hardened area and began massaging it with her palm, "There, did that help bring back some ideas you once fantasized about?" He said smugly grinning at her.

Shyly, she brought a finger toward her lip, "It did help a bit, yes." as she felt the hard cock beneath her hand underneath the trousers he was wearing she herself felt more aroused than ever, begging to be touched she decided to get this show on the road so to speak. But before she could begin Sebastian started undoing her ties and shirt, something he was an expert at doing to someone else by now, he was very delicate as if he was doing it for Ciel acting professional all through it. As he revealed her chest he placed his ungloved hand upon her bare, flat chest. 

"So very soft. Smooth. Feminine." She blushed and looked away. He leaned his neck downward and placed a kiss on her collarbone a soft moan escaped her lips.

Still massaging his hardness though his pants her own was feeling much too tight to keep on much longer, she was feeling a little self-conscious of what he might think so she resisted for as long as she could. Then Sebastian slipped his clothes off his shoulders, now not wearing anything on top he wrapped his arms around her waist still planting kisses along her collarbone he laid her on the floor one leg between her thighs and one of hers between his, he licked from her neck to her lips deeply kissing her once again. She moaned into his lips, this ended up exciting the man letting out an enticing delighted sigh, he untucked the shirt from her own trousers, she replied by moving her hands up and unbuckling his belt taking his pants and undergarments pulling them down the curve of his ass. 

His cock now free and pressed against her she grabbed his newly bare ass with heavy desire, he removed her shirt completely. All that was left between them was her own trousers. Her arousal protruding very obviously from underneath. He slowly slid them down her hips to her knees, taking in the image he licked his lips and his eyes glowing, he bent forward to give Grell the most intense pleasure of her life. Her hand covering her mouth and another in his obsidian hair,

_"Sebastian!!!"_

They both froze, eyes that were drooped and lazy, filled with lust now wide open at the sudden calling. 

"Oh...Dear."

Sebastian snapped up suddenly, now fully dressed and adjusting his tie. Grell lying on the floor hair and clothes a mess. Still frozen, still horny, stuttering nonsense underneath her breath. 

"My master needs me, depending on the situation, I shall return. You may fix yourself up if you wish."

As he walked toward the door and opened it but before he walked through he looked over his shoulder and confessed, "By the way, Grell. You're the most attractive woman I've ever seen." As he left, shutting the door behind him, Grell suddenly melted into the floor so excited, rolling and squealing,

"Bassy, Bassy, oh Bassy my love!♡"


End file.
